My True Family
by Dominics-gurl-Letty
Summary: I suck at summary's so plz just read, hopefully you'll like it. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't know any of these characters apart from Isabella. She is my own creation. So, don't sue.  
  
Rating: PG-13, may turn into NC-17 later on.  
  
Pairing: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, Vince/Isabella.  
  
Other Characters: Leon, Jesse, the Tran gang, Edwin, Hector… so on so on..  
  
Title: My True Family.  
  
  
  
Isabella Garcia, that's my name. I had no clue as to what my real name was until I was 19. I'm now 22 and trying to find my real family. I've lived in Puerto Rico my entire life with someone who I thought of as my mother. But I'm finally going to find the real one, the mother that carried me within her for nine months, and the women who gave birth to me and gave me up without looking into my eyes. I need to find her and tell her how much I've missed her since day one.  
  
So, here I am, in Los Angeles, California. I had no idea how big the world was. But I finally made it outside my little town and I'm glad I get to see the world while looking for her. Her name… Maria Garcia, I have it written on a piece of paper. And then there's a sister I never knew I had and also a brother. Leticia and Carlos. I wonder why my mother gave me up but kept them. Maybe I wasn't what she wanted; maybe I was a bastard child to another man other then her husband. Well I guess that's what I'm here to find out.  
  
I got out of the car I had decided to rent while I'm here, a Honda Civic, black. Not the best car but a good one. I stood there, leaning against it for what seemed like an eternity, just looking at the store where I was told my sister hung out sometimes. I drew in a deep breath and walked over the road and into the store; it was named "Toretto's". I'm guessing that's the owner's name. I really should have worn something more mature instead of these old torn jeans and this tank top. Oh well, too late to go change now. I pulled my sunglasses off my face and placed them on the top of my head. I stood at the counter for a minute, surveying the place.  
  
"May I help you?" it was a young women; I'd say around 25 years old. She had beautiful long black hair and a great smile.  
  
"Um, I hope so. I'm looking for Leticia Garcia, or Carlos Garcia. I was told that Leticia came here often." I tried to drown out my accent but it didn't work.  
  
"That all depends on who you are." I looked up from putting the piece of paper back in my pocket. When I saw him, my breath caught in my throat. He had muscles any women would dream of and his eyes and voice where so magnetic.  
  
"Well," I stammered. "My name is Isabella Garcia. I'm their sister."  
  
He looked into my eyes; I guess he was wondering if I was telling the truth or if I was trying to get something out of them.  
  
"Letty doesn't have a sister, only a brother." His voice was gruff and it gave me shivers down my back.  
  
"Well I was adopted as soon as I was born. I guess I was a bastard child or something." He laughed at that, I guess he found it funny that I was a bastard child.  
  
"Well I'm actually believing you, Isabella. You have a mouth like Letty." He came out of the little office he was in and held out his hand. "Dominic Toretto. And this is my sister Mia."  
  
I took his hand and shook it. He had great strength, I could tell.  
  
"Isabella Garcia, but you can call me Izzie. Everyone else does."  
  
"Call me Dom."  
  
"Okay, Dom. Do you know where I can find Leticia? I'd really like to meet my sister."  
  
"Well first off you better not call her Leticia, she hates that name. It's Letty, and you can meet her tonight. I'll give you my address and you come around at say, 9. That sound good to you?"  
  
I smiled at him; he was sweet underneath all that muscle. "Yea, that sounds great. Thank you."  
  
He wrote down his address and handed it to me. I said my goodbyes to him and Mia and left.  
  
I was giddy for the rest of the day. I'm finally going to meet my sister I kept telling myself and then it sunk in, what if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't think I'm telling the truth… all the bad thoughts started to come to me. But I tried to think in a positive way as much as I could… well I guess I'll know when I get there. Another two hours until 9. 


	2. Ch2

Well it's 8:30, I guess I better be getting ready…  
  
I pulled on my tight fitting flare jeans followed by a women's wife-beater tank top and then my boots. I sighed, maybe I really should wear something good tonight, I don't want to have the wrong impression. "Oh well, if she don't like you then she don't like you… Great, now I'm talking to myself." I scowled, turning on my heel and going into the bathroom of my little hotel room, grabbing one of my bags on the way. "Well I at least have to have some make-up on, I guess." I stood there at the mirror for what seemed like forever, applying make-up. I'm not the person to wear make-up but I figured that I had better try and make a good impression. When I was done with my make-up I pulled my long black hair into a loose ponytail and was ready to go.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," I said to myself as I grabbed my car keys and took off out the door.  
  
I arrived at Dom and Mia's house just after 9, I had been sitting in the car wondering if this was the right thing to do, would I ruin her life? Would she hate me? I guess there was only one way to find out. I got out of my car and stalked up the front steps, nearly tripping over myself in the process. I sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
A young woman answered it; she looked like me; black hair, medium length, dark brown eyes, a great tanned skin color and she was the same height as me. I guess I was gawking by the way she was looking at me, "Letty, who's there?" I heard Dom's voice bellow.  
  
I nearly laughed, this was my sister, I was standing face-to-face with my flesh and blood. Dom came to the door laughing, "Hey Izzie." He greeted me, nearly pushing Letty out of the way to let me through. "H-Hi." I choked out. I walked in the house and saw Mia straight away, I was still nervous; I hadn't expected so many people here. I only wanted to see my sister, not the entire town.  
  
I stood a near the stairs, surveying the house, wondering if this was such a good idea or not when Dom came up to me with Letty right behind him.  
  
"Izzie, I think there's something you and Letty need to discuss." We both eyed him.  
  
"Dom, what's going on here?" Letty asked, she had an accent like mine but not as thick. "Well," I started off as Dom turned and left us alone. "Leticia…Sorry, Letty. My name is Isabella Garcia, I'm your sister." Her mouth dropped at the word sister. "I don't have a sister" she seemed angry at me and I guess our mother never told her about me.  
  
"Yes you do. I have proof if you want to see it." I reached in my jeans pocket and pulled out my birth certificate, handing it to her. She read it through a few times to see if it was real. "Y—You're my sister. I never knew I had a sister." Then she hugged me, tears streaming down her face, I'm not sure whether they were happy or sad tears, I've never really asked her about that to this day.  
  
"W-Where have you been all my life?" she asked as she pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Living with Katerina Ramirez in Puerto Rico. I only found out about you a few years back, I've been saving my money to come and find you, Carlos and Mama."  
  
"Mama… Mama is dead. She died a few years back."  
  
"How…How did she die?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"A car accident. She was driving with Carlos in Mexico and the car turned over. Mama didn't make it."  
  
"D…Did Carlos?"  
  
"Yes, he made it. He still lives in Baja, Mexico."  
  
Tears were streaking down my face as it all sunk in, my Mother, the women who gave birth to me was gone forever, I would never meet her, but here in front of me was my sister, I was crying for both, for the loss of my Mama and the gain of a sister and also a brother. 


	3. Ch3

The rest of the night went smoothly, after Letty and I had our little reunion we decided to party it up. We all sat around the room; Dom sitting next to Letty on the couch with me sitting in between Letty's legs, Mia was sitting on the guy named Brian's lap next to Letty and three other guys, I'm pretty sure their names were Jesse, Leon and Vince sat around the living room on chairs from the dining room. We talked all night about my life in Puerto Rico, the people I grew up with and what I wanted to do in life. It was all very calm and I loved it, I had never felt to right about anything in my life before, but these people made me feel so happy, they were my new family.  
  
"So how long are you staying here Izzie? I'd really like to get to know my sister better." I turned around to see Letty's face, she had a huge smile on it and I'm guessing she didn't normally smile because Dom was looking at her funny. "That depends if I can get a job, and a place to live for a reasonable stay."  
  
"What type of job are you looking for?" Mia had taken a time out with from sucking Brian's face to ask me.  
  
"Well I don't really know. Back home I worked for a… um, I don't know what you call it here, I worked with cars."  
  
Letty laughed, "You were a mechanic?"  
  
"That's it. I'm horrible with names for things." We both laughed at that, it sounded weird; we both had the same shrill laugh.  
  
"Well," Dom piped up, making me stop laughing. "Mia and I own a garage, we could always use some extra help."  
  
"And you can move in with me." Letty stated, "I may not always be there but it's just down the street and we will get to see a lot more of each other."  
  
I smiled so wide I thought my face would break, "I'd love that! I mean if it's okay for all of you."  
  
"Of course it is, we'd love to see more of you Izzie, your one cool chica."  
  
So it was settled, I had a job and a place to live. I was going to make it here, I just knew it.  
  
I arrived home to my hotel room at around 5am, I was exhausted and had decided on just going straight to bed, I couldn't have been bothered changing. I unlocked my door but stopped suddenly, something was wrong.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked in a hush voice.  
  
"It's okay Isabella, it's just me." I turned on the light to find my ex- boyfriend, Angelo sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone." I screamed at him, leaving the door open so I could run if I had to. "Isabella, please. I just wanted to see you and my daughter. Could you at least let me see her?" I shook my head, tears streaming down my face for the 2nd time that night. "Why can't I see my own flesh and blood?! Answer me that!" he stood up and I was afraid he'd try and kill me so I ran, I ran out the door and to my car. I didn't look back, I just drove until I was back at Mia's place. I knew it was early but I also knew that Letty would be there.  
  
I knocked on the door three times before Dom answered, wearing only boxers. "Izzie, what's wrong?" I ran inside, "Is Letty here?" he nodded his head and went upstairs. Five minutes later Letty came down, fully clothed. "Izzie, what's wrong?"  
  
"I…God, how can I say this… Letty, my ex-boyfriend Angelo, he… he came looking for me, I don't know what to do. He thinks that LaToya is with me, but she's not. She's back home with Katerina." I said this so quick I could hardly heard myself. "Okay it's okay, calm down." She led me over to the couch and we sat, he hands holding my shaking ones. "Now, you told me who Angelo is…But who's LaToya?" she studied my face for a few minutes as I tried to explain everything. I told her about LaToya being my daughter and how Angelo used to beat me up when I was pregnant and how I had left to find her but to also get away from him. 


	4. ch4

It took Letty all morning to calm me down, I was so upset. "Why did he have to come looking for me? I… I told him that it was over months ago… just after LaToya was born and he let up. But… but now he's back and… Letty I don't know what to do." I cried into my sister's shoulder. "Ssshh its okay Izzie, it'll all be okay." I moved myself so I could see her face, "No Letty it won't be okay… it will never be okay, he wants to see her but I won't let him. I… god, I have a restraining order out on him but he just won't let up." She seemed distracted by a noise out the front of the house. I got up and walked to the door, I could see him, Angelo sitting on the hood of my car, waiting for me. "Fuck!" I cursed, "He must have followed me. Letty what am I going to do?" but she had already thought of a plan, she ran upstairs and woke Dom and Brian up. They came down in their boxers, I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at Brian's boxers, they had little devils and love hearts on them.  
  
I looked up at Dom as he approached me. "Dom… what are you going to do?" but he didn't answer, I could tell that he was angry, I'm not sure whether it was from me waking him up again or because of Angelo.  
  
I opened the front door and walked out side, straight to Angelo, I was so sick of playing games and being the helpless victim in things I told myself. "Angelo, you have to leave." I screamed at the top of my lungs. "No, Isabella, I don't." he walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Not without my girl." I glared at him and yanked my arm from his grasp. "Yes, you do have to leave and I'm NOT your girl anymore. I will NEVER be your girl again, don't you understand that. You hurt me more then anyone has, you hurt your own child as well. You are a complete jerk and if you don't leave they are going to beat the shit out of you!" as if on cue, Dom and Brian stalked out of the house. Thank God they had put some pants on.  
  
They came up behind me and stood there, arms folded across their chests. "So, you screwing both of them or just one?" Angelo remarked with a sly grin. "No, she's not 'screwing' either of us." Dom boomed. "Listen, Angelo. If you don't run along and get hauled in jail by the cops tonight you may be in hospital. Which would you choose?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Angelo's face when Dom said that, he looked like he was going to wet his pants. "Angelo, just leave." I said in between chuckles. "I'll get you back Isabella." And with that said he left. 


	5. Ch5

One month later…  
  
Well Angelo hasn't turned up again, which is good. No wait, its great. I've been living with Letty and working at the garage, paying for things for when LaToya comes to live with me. In fact she's coming in another week; I can't wait. I've missed my daughter so much that every time I think about her my heart aches.  
  
Today was a pretty busy day, Letty and I worked on a '88 Chevy. Trying to restore it for the owner, I'm not sure if we can though, its pretty beat up. Oh well, I guess if we can't then we can't.  
  
"Izzie!" Dom called releasing me from my thoughts. "Yea?" I yelled back.  
  
"Someone's here to see you." I looked confused and was trying to figure out who it would be, no one knew me here. Apart from the usual guys that came around to Dom's house, I didn't know anyone. "'Kay. I'm coming." I grabbed a cloth and wiped my hands on it, then tucking it into my cargo pants back pocket. I walked out into the office, still looking confused. I saw Dom standing there, talking to Mia about something. "Dom, who's here to see me?" I said as I came up behind him. "Isabella Garcia, I'm here to see you." I turned around and almost fainted, standing there was Katerina with my daughter in her arms. I practically tripped over myself running to cradle her, "Baby girl! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" I said looking down at her beautiful face. After a long silence I realize that everyone was looking at me. "Katerina, I wasn't expecting you until next week." She looked dazed, "I know my dear, but I figured you already missed LaToya too much already." I sighed, this women knew me too well. "Thank you Katerina." I turned to look at my child once again, knowing that everyone was still looking on. "She's grown so much." I was almost in tears; I had given birth to this child 5months ago and had missed nearly 2months of her life already.  
  
"Isabella, my flight is leaving in a few hours. I must be off." I looked up at Katerina. "What do you mean? You're not staying?" "No, I'm not. I have too much stuff to do back home, I was lucky to get this much time off." I passed LaToya to Letty and hugged Katerina, "Thank you so much, Katerina. I owe you." She embraced me, "Yes, you do." 


	6. Lettys POV on the situation

Letty's POV (from the beginning)  
  
I opened the door of Dom's place to find a young girl, no make that woman, standing there. She looked a lot like me but nothing hit at the time, I just figured she was a racer slut with manners. I stood there and looked her over, she didn't really seem like a racer slut, but then again they came in all shapes and sizes. "Letty who's there?" I heard Dom say as he walked up to me. He must have known her because he let her straight in. either that or she was one of his sluts that I hadn't seen before. I grew angry; I hated seeing him being nice to other women, especially ones that looked like her, because it was like looking in a mirror. I had zoned out for a minute there, trying to figure out if she was one of his sluts of just some girl he knew from high school, but as soon as she said hi I knew she wasn't from around here. She had a thick European accent, Puerto Rican, like mine, only thicker. "Izzie, I think there's something you and Letty need to discuss." We both eyed him. "Dom, what's going on here?" I asked, Dom said nothing and turned and left, I could see a smirk on his face though, he was up to something and I already didn't like it.  
  
"Well," she started off "Leticia…Sorry, Letty. My name is Isabella Garcia, I'm your sister." my mouth dropped at the word sister. "I don't have a sister" I seemed angry when I said this, and I was. Someone whom I didn't even know was trying to say there were my sister, they must have some nerve.  
  
"Yes you do. I have proof if you want to see it." She reached in her jeans pocket and pulled out a slip of paper handing it to me. I read it through a few times to see if it was real. "Y—you're my sister. I never knew I had a sister." I said, tears welling in my eyes for the first time in years. Then I hugged her.  
  
"W-Where have you been all my life?" I asked as I pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Living with Katerina Ramirez in Puerto Rico. I only found out about you a few years back, I've been saving my money to come and find you, Carlos and Mama."  
  
"Mama… Mama is dead. She died a few years back." I said this trying not to sound happy, I admit to being happy sometimes when I think that Mama won't be here to punish me, like she used to when I was little.  
  
"How…How did she die?" Izzie asked, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"A car accident. She was driving with Carlos in Mexico and the car turned over. Mama didn't make it."  
  
"D…Did Carlos?" I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, I felt bad for her. Not knowing her real mother, but I also felt happy for her, she didn't know what Mama was like and I didn't want her to.  
  
"Yes, he made it. He still lives in Baja, Mexico." 


End file.
